<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One but two by TaePen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050611">One but two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaePen/pseuds/TaePen'>TaePen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Confessions, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaePen/pseuds/TaePen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>' ' =texting</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One but two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's my first time writing a zosan. English is not my first language so bear with me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Where are you, curly?'</p>
<p>'At the park marimo, why, you miss me?'</p>
<p>'As if, just checking if you're still alive'</p>
<p>'Didn't know you care idiot'</p>
<p>Of course I do. I always care. </p>
<p>I didn't reply after that. Where was the park again? Nevermind I'll just find my way. </p>
<p>Why does the buildings and streets move! Tsk. Now, where will I find Sanji in this park. </p>
<p>'Oi, where are you exactly at the park.'</p>
<p>I frown as I stare at my phone. Why is he not replying. I've got to confess him before my nervousness got the better of me. </p>
<p>I look up at the sky and I think it's going to rain. Where is that cook! Whatever I'll just go find him. </p>
<p>•~•~•~</p>
<p>"I love you"</p>
<p>"I don't love you in that way. I'm sorry."</p>
<p>The words keep repeating in my head. Why is fate so cruel. Sanji's confession hurts more than anything. </p>
<p>"I understand", I know Sanji is trying his hardest to speak but failing so. </p>
<p>I don't know what hurts more. Watching the love of your life being rejected or Knowing that you don't stand a chance to the love of your life without even confessing.</p>
<p>I watch as Sanji fall unto his knees after the girl left. It hurts. I know the feeling. </p>
<p>It started raining but we remain at where we are. </p>
<p>Sanji on his knees and me a few meters away from him, watching him crying. </p>
<p>I don't know what to do. Should I go and comfort him.</p>
<p>I laugh bitterly, the audacity of me to think I can comfort him when I can't even do that to myself. </p>
<p>This sucks. Was destiny playing with them? </p>
<p>The rain continues as tears from both their stream down thier faces. </p>
<p>Two people in love. One confesses but two are leave broken.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>